Mika Ayanokoji
Mika Ayanokoji is an antagonist in the yuri series Kyoushiro to Towa no Sora. The head of the Higashigetsu Fūma Witch Academy, dominating the female students with her aide Kaon. Yuri Feats *The only one who is suited for her is the Murakumo Sword Kaon,her possession of her was cleared when she carved her mark on her body for the finishing touch. *A satisfied smile was on her face after viewing Himiko has been pushed away by Kaon using her spyglass. *Sitting her throne, she dallied a lock of Kaon's hair with a royal atmosphere. *She wants Murakamo to love no one but herself and is jealously contemptuous of Himiko, who is much higher in Kaon's affections than she is. *Mika's flashbacks to her hospitalization indicate that Kaon reminds her of a nurse who had cared for her. *Observing Himiko's curing kiss for Kaon through a spyglass, she bit her lip jealously. *To confirm and rise Kaon's mana she gave her a kiss which caused the formation of golden spangles around them, of Murakumo Kaon being able to gain mana only from Himiko has been removed. *Kaon's reward for implementation of the tasks ordered by her is to be kissed from her. *She have a lot of fan girls who follow her anywhere at her command, and admire that she truly is as cool and graceful and beautiful as anyone could imagine, that she seemed to them that she's completely unaffected, even after giving mana to Kaon. *Grasping a rose from a vase which was on the floor after the vase crushed violently causing her hand to bleed, her thoughts revolved around how long will Kaon continue to refuse her, she despised Himiko because she can't even come close to what she have, she'll love Kaon and she'll never give up, because she's her sword, she deems she's hers alone, she swore. *If Kaon saves her life alongside Himiko's, she gets offended that she slapped her twice along with Himiko due to her possessive love for Kaon it leads her to torture her, because she'll never let Kaon go again, she deems that she's hers alone. *Her noble and beautiful Sword Kaon, the only of her kind in the entire world, she wanted to make her hers alone, Murakumo's smile, her happy smile, she did everything she could for that, she sacrificed her body, life, and pride, it would have been worth it all became she wanted Kaon to love her. *Mika's hatred of Kazuya originated during her early teens, when he deliberately stole a girl she liked to hurt his sister's feelings. She believes that he's a devil who has always stripped away everything she had (the girl she liked), like picking flowers from the roadside for fun, just to get a moment's satisfaction. *Every last drop of mana flowing in Kaon's body is given to her by kisses from Mika. *At first sight she have an interest in Kuu, she approached her instantly asking her to become her Absolute Angel. *To let Kuu know that she is an Absolute Angel she had Kuu's first kiss, then in order to satisfy her she told her that she's a woman with a deeper love than Kyoshiro and molded her to her liking starting with stripping her upper clothes. *Before her death, she entrusted Himiko (despite her hostility towards her) to rescue Kaon from Kazuya, giving her the key to a device she created based on plans drawn up by her grandfather (Reitarō). The device, a cello capable of creating a harmony to suppress Mana, causes pain to an Absolute Angel or Kazuya, to liberate Kaon that she loved so much from Kazuya regarded as a devil. Gallery Anime 38007 1311777.jpg Anime 38008 1214120.jpg 38009 515482.jpg 38009 657790.jpg Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora 6 30-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sadist Category:Shattered Angels Category:Kiken